


Biscuits

by Cali_se



Series: Boosh Shorts [3]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Double Entendre, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Boosh Shorts. Prompt: Double. Just a bit of biscuit-based silliness. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Boosh Shorts. Prompt: Double. Just a bit of biscuit-based silliness. :)

Vince had never been one to over think a situation. That was Howard’s department. Oh yeah, if anyone was capable of over thinking a situation, it was Howard Moon. If you gave him a subject -- tea bags, monkey nuts, trumpets -- he’d analyse it till there was nothing left to analyse, chasing himself into tiny, ever decreasing circles.

Vince considered this as they sat together over a pot of tea and a plate of hobnobs one wintry evening, when Howard’s eyes met his and the surge of intense longing was just too strong to ignore. 

Deciding against discussing the pros and cons, fearing the moment would pass them by, Vince placed a hand on each of Howard’s cheeks and pressed his own warm, biscuity lips against Howard’s lips.

As they pulled apart, Howard looked in danger of saying something but, to Vince’s relief, he just smiled, took Vince in his arms, and kissed him until they were both dizzy with desire.

They never pondered the whys and wherefores. Nothing was discussed. They both agreed it would spoil the vibe. 

But from that day onwards the words: _"Do you fancy a hobnob?"_ took on a whole new, and even more delicious, meaning.


End file.
